monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sonya/@comment-27397535-20151229193559
I'm surprised there was no discussion of Adramelech = Sonya here. I mean, I was pleasantly surprised upon checking this page, to see holy moly, those angel and monster version of Sonya... ( I prefer the monster one btw ) But wasn't it a popular topic/theory too, that Adramelech is Sonya's Apoptosis counterpart ? ( or was I half asleep and made that up in my mind one night.. couldn't be right. ) I mean, if we're already all out with the discussions about the angel and monster forms, why hold back on the apoptosis, right. ( I haven't reached the top of that labyrinth btw, so please do fill me up on stuff found in that dungeon ) Btw, I want to point out the stuff I've rounded up about Sonya : 1. She also existed and died in the other world from the first Tartarus, the one overun by Ilias' angels. This is not the first world to have Sonya in it. And mind you, it seems Sonya died as a human in that other world. Anyone think this detail any significant ? 2. Daughter of Karen. In the original trilogy, Karen, along with Merlin, was killed by little Alice. Our Alice. In this one, the truth is still too foggy. ( With Merlin and Lazarus forming a mafia syndicate, and Marcelus just went out to save ALL the worlds... Just what the hell happened..? ) Not to disregard that the others' story about Karen's death is too cheesy. She died along with her husband while going around saving people ? Way too vague. Too little details. The kind of thing that's made up, just to cover up the truth from her child. Also raises the point : Are Merlin and Lazarus up on this charade ? Are they the one setting up the "Sonya = Karen's child" thing ? Or could it be they're just as brainwashed as your meatrod is after Soapy's done with it ? Hmm. 3. There are many factions out there who claim that they're trying to fix the history, but none of them do anything about Sonya. This leads me to assume she's insignificant, or they just failed to reach the amount of detail needed to fix it. ( For that matter, no one tried to stop Luka from going with little Ilias either, not even Nero. So I'm really second-guessing their method or way of fixing history at this point. ) 4. White Rabbit makes no mention of Sonya at all. Is she just used to her from going through countless alternate worlds ? Is Sonya really that insignificant ? Or is she averting attention from Sonya at all cost ? 5. It's possible to go without Sonya at all if you skip pass talking to the Iliasvile elder. ( You don't get Pocket Castle and the ability to recruit from fights. And you don't meet Nuruko at all, she just doesn't appear without recruiting Sonya. ) To be honest, there are so many wonky interactions with not taking Sonya with you. I've only done this in NG+, so I still can get all the members I've got on the previous runs, including Sonya from the previous playthrough. ( Remember, only Ilias and Alice gets removed from the Castle in subsequent NG+. Also, the maid that allows you to organize your party appears at Ilias Temple. ) Other stuff that you miss without Sonya is : You can't wake up Lazarus. Thus unable to get inside that building in Monte Carlo, and Merlin's mansion in Grandoll. This subsequently means that you'll never be able to get information on Pupeteer's Tower, or even do the Eva, the poor succubus, event. And of course, Ilias will never give you any warning about Sonya. Overall, I've decided that no conclusion can be reached. But, anyone else interested in tinfoil theorizing ? I'd like to see if I went wrong somewhere too, so maybe others' point of view can help me ? Cheers